


Jim Kirk Prime Imagines/One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: AOS Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

You and your twin brother, James, weren’t exactly known for the best of things in your hometown but that didn’t stop the girls from noticing your brother’s looks and charms. The girls that your twin had brought home scared you sometimes. The last time you saw your brother with a girlfriend, she was taken away to jail for assault of a federal officer from the Klingon Empire. The time before that, she turned out to be a he that tried to kill you because she/he thought you were his s/o instead of twin.

That train of thought brought you to your room where your brother was laying with a sheet covering his personal possession and only that. You immediately turned around and walked away for a moment before turning around and confronting him.

With your eyes closed, you inquired, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

You heard him scrabble around for him clothes and told him to take your sheets and burn them. That got a laugh out of him and an apology.

“I am now viewable to the eyes of my amazing, understanding twin that deserves better,” came the all clear from your 19 year old twin.

“The only thing that I need is for you to take those sheets and never attempt to do that in my room ever. Am I understood Tib?” you replied giving your shirtless brother a hug. “Did you really go to the gym before this or did you just say that to get her in the bed, my bed?”

Jim was cherry red so you quickly took a picture and showed the cherry himself who was sputtering. You let him sputter until he started smiling as he slung his arm around your shoulder and kissed your forehead.

He whispered, “Best twin ever.”

A few years later on the Enterprise, you were a lieutenant and your brother the captain. You were back to your quarters after a long double shift. You walked in to see your twin in the same position as all those years ago when that girl stood him up. Jim looking nude on your bed with only a sheet to cover. You sighed and he opened his eyes, wide. Jim sputtered but you just turned and waited.

Again, you waited and asked, “I thought we settled this. You were to never lay nude on my bed ever again Tib. Who stood you up this time?”

Jim was once again without his shirt when you turned a minute later, but this time you walked up to him and whispered in his ear, “I need a lock Tib. It seems that nude men get into my room too easily.”

He gave the shy smile that he would always give that made you submit even if you were right. You sighed and swung your arm around his shoulder, kissed him on the forehead and quoted, “Best twin ever.”

He grinned til next evening as he told you about being captain.


	2. Blood

Red. Red was all you saw when you had walked into the room ten minutes ago. Red walls that were originally grey. Red flooring that was brown when the pair originally came here two days ago. Red. The colour of blood among many things. Blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on the walls, all four. Blood on your uniform, hands, everywhere. Your captain’s blood was everywhere from the days of being tortured in this room. Your blood mingled with his.

The pair of you originally came to this palace of sorts to negotiate a treaty between them, the Grinches*, and the Federation. You were only here to be Kirk’s assistant if there were any complications or translation problems occurred. You weren’t here to watch James get beaten for answers he didn’t know. You weren’t here to rescue him from seven foot people as he bled out. You weren’t there for him when he was captured. You weren’t there when he was knocked out with a blunt object to his head.

You were there to wrap his wounds. You were there to stop the bleeding before he truly bled out. You were there when James awoke in pain. You were there when he needed someone to hold his hand through the pain. You were there to elevate his head. You were there when he needed a smile and a ‘it will all be alright’. You were there to promise him that Spock and McCoy were only a few minutes away. You were there to tell Spock that the two of you needed a getaway, fast. You were there when Jim growled out that he would hurt anyone that touched you when he saw your head wound. You were there to take the last hits for Jim. You were there when Spock rushed in and swore. You were there when he quickly prompted you to follow as he lifted the limp captain into transportation areas. You were there when Bones swore. You were there when Bones stitched the wounds up quickly and expertly.

You were the first one to visit Jimmy after he was cleared and awake. You were still in the blood ruined clothes when you visited.

You saw Jimmy smirk when he rasped out,”There’s so much blood. Is it in your hair because I swear your hair wasn’t that red and matted two days ago.”

Jim was there when you broke down because you were so scared he wouldn’t make it. Jim was there when you needed to talk about the nightmares that came from that experience even two years later. James was there when you started smiling a month after the incident. He was there when you came out of the bathroom after the fifth shower because it took that long for the blood to get out and off. James was there the first week when you had to sleep in his quarters just to make sure he was actually alive when you woke up. Kirk was there when you were promoted from ensign to lieutenant. Kirk was there when you asked him out on an impromptu date. He was there when you said yes to his proposal. He was there when you died in the line of duty a few years later. He was there when you were sent into space. You were there for him in spirit forever and always.


End file.
